Buttons
by goin-crazy22
Summary: what happens in after potions class...stays in the Room of Requirement! FredXGeorge, twincest, incest...whatever you want to call it.


All during potions class, all Fred could do was think about George. Fred hated Snape for separating them, even if it was only feet apart. All Fred could do was stair at the back of George's head. Fred could not help it anymore, he wanted George…NOW! As soon as Snape dismissed the class Fred quickly grabbed George's hand and walked him out of the classroom. As Fred walked in front of George still holding his hand, Fred looked back and saw a huge smile on George's face. George knew where they were going. Fred led both of them to the room of requirements. Fred quickly walked back and forth until a door appeared. When both of them entered it, there was a huge bed in the middle with a romantic theme all around the room.

"Wow Fred, you really outdid yourself."

Fred loved it when he impressed George with his visions.

"Anything for you George."

At that moment, George leaned in and kissed Fred lightly on the check.

Fred smiled and said, "You know, I didn't include the bed just for decoration."

George laughed as Fred led him to the bed. George sat on the edge and Fred leaned in and lightly kissed him. Fred sighed in relief, just what he wanted. But he wanted more. Fred stared to kiss harder, and started to unbutton George's shirt. Fred hated buttons, they take so long to undo. After a while of Fred struggling with George's shirt, George stopped kissing and said,

"Here, let my help you with that."

"Of all the days you have to wear that shirt, you just had to choose today."

George smiled as he took his shirt off. He then pointed to Fred's chest; Fred smiled and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. George watching as he did it.

"See how much easier it is when you wear a shirt without buttons?"

George giggled and started to kiss Fred again, hard and passionate. Fred pushed George down onto the bed as he climbed on top. Fred looked down, looking at George's bare chest. He wanted to kiss every inch of it. Fred slowly worked his way down George's neck, remembering to stop and bite that special spot between George's neck and shoulder that always made George flinch. George let out a yelp as Fred bit it. Fred looked up at George's face, Fred always loved that face. Fred smiled big as he worked his way further down George's chest. When he finally got down to the top of George's pants, he looked up and George nodded, giving him the go ahead.

Fred undid George's pants, letting his hard erection finally come out. George slipped his pants off as Fred undid his pants and threw them on the floor. At that moment, they both lost it. George jumped on top of Fred; putting Fred's cock it in his mouth and sucking on it. Fred's breathing grew quicker and heavier. After a while they switched, Fred looking up at George's face the whole time. Fred loved George, now that he thinks about it, he never told George that. Well, he said it all the time when he was little in a brotherly way, but that didn't count. Fred stopped and crawled on top of George. Fred grabbed George's head in-between his hands and brought it up to his and gave him a short, soft and gentle kiss.

"I love you George."

"I know."

"No George, I _love_ you."

"I love you too."

Both Fred and George smiled at each other, Fred was happy that he said that.

Then, Fred and George both heard noises outside the room of requirement. Then Fred said,

"Oh shit! DA meets today after school!"

"Fred, why didn't you put a clock in this room?" George said while putting his pants on.

"Blame everything on me!" Fred said while slipping his shirt over his head.

George then came over and gave an "I'm sorry" kiss on Fred's check.

"George! Get your clothes on!"

"Sorry!"

When Fred was done getting all his clothes on, he looked over and saw George struggling with the buttons on his shirt. Fred laughed, went over to George and said,

"Again, why did you wear this shirt again?"

George looked down as Fred buttoned his shirt, from top to bottom.

"I really don't know why I wore this shirt anymore."

When Fred was three buttons from the top, they noticed that the room was changing around them. It was changing form the romantic room that Fred has thought of, to a room that they knew a little too well.

Fred quickly buttoned one more, leaving the last one open, and fixed George's collar. As the door started to open, Fred quickly moved beside George. Then they saw Harry's face pop around the door. Harry then opened the door fully, for everyone to see them. Fred started,

"Hello Harry, everyone else…"  
>"you're late"<p> 


End file.
